


A Very Solid Snake

by kiyarasabel



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second person perspective on what it would be like to go on a date with that rugged loner from the outskirts of town. Set in Alaska before the events of Metal Gear Solid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Solid Snake

“I-I’m glad you came.” He says, almost shyly in that unique gruff voice of his. “I don’t usually do this, have people over, I mean.”

“It must get lonely.” You venture. You haven’t known this man long or very well. In fact he’s something of a mystery in town. Only occasionally making a trip in to pick up supplies, groceries, feed for his sled dogs. Word is that he’s planning on going for the Iditarod this year. It wasn’t unusual that people moved to Alaska to be alone for awhile, but usually, human nature tended to take over and send them back into civilization. He’d been extremely good at sticking around so far, most people would have cracked by now, but then, here you are now, so maybe he’s going to open up. At least, maybe for you.

You hold no illusions about the fact he’s almost certainly invited you in as a booty call, it was one thing most common up in the dark north. Still, he’s keeping up with discretion, and seems to have gone through a lot of trouble to put on the display of romance first. It was admirable, almost cute, a word you generally wouldn’t associate with a man as masculine as him. David was the name he gave about town, never a surname and usually just answered to Dave. He was always a little rough around the edges, his hair was long and usually looked roughly a week in need of a shave. Today was no exception. He’s clean, his hair brushed and tied back loosely, but he neglected to shave, at least, not terribly recently.

He’s barefoot, wearing tight fitting jeans and a well fitted shirt. You can’t resist the urge to eye his lines, his muscular body well visible, and you linger for perhaps just a moment too long on the bulge in his pants. You look up to notice him noticing your wandering eyes as he returns the favor with a smoldering grin. You blush at the dangerously immense lust in his eyes. 

“I hope you enjoy dinner tonight.” His voice drips with implications in that rolling growl.

“I hope so too.” You return, doing your best not to melt under the fire of his gaze.

“I’m not the best cook, but I think this is one of my better dishes.” He leads you to the table where he’s already spread the meal complete with lit candles. “I asked around, and I can’t make your favorite, but I think this is close.”

“It looks delicious.” Your stomach rumbles, but you’re not sure if the salivation is from hunger at the sight of the food, or its cook.

As you eat, he asks about your life up to this point, about your friends, family, how you got to Alaska, how long you’ve lived in town. The usual first date stuff. He seems very interested in you. You ask him about himself, but he’s avoidant about the subject, nervous even.

“I was in the military, a soldier, I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Ah, I see, we get a few retired vets up here. It seems to do them good. Has it been good for you?”

With a dangerous grin he replies. “I dunno yet, I get the feeling I’ll know for sure soon enough.”

After you finish eating, you help him take the dishes to the sink, both of you trying not to notice the nearly electric charge every time you brush against one another.

With the dishes squared away he takes you to the den, a glorious fire burns and you sit on a wonderfully overstuffed couch. You’re engaged in a light hearted conversation about some interest you weren’t aware he was so well versed in. It’s tough to continue or even remember what you were talking about as he slides an arm over your shoulders and he makes eye contact.

As you stare into his eyes you feel your pulse quicken and breaths shorten. You know he’s going to kiss you, you just aren’t sure when he’ll make the move. You know it will be soon, as this is the same steady gaze he’s been giving you all night if not since the day you met him at the general store.

“I really hope I can trust you.” He says solemnly. His eyes dart away for a second, with a startling intensity. “I’ve... been led astray before.”

“Um, it’s fine, people tell me I’m a great listener.” You mumble, confused by his sudden revelation.

He looks back at you with a smile as you see that vulnerable yet dangerous side of him disappear behind a tougher facade. “I’m pretty sure I can trust you.” With an almost mischievious look he admits. “I’ve been watching you for awhile.”

You feel like maybe you should be frightened or alarmed by this admission, but somehow it’s flattering coming from him. You realize suddenly, just how at this man’s mercy you are. He could certainly overpower you, and you hadn’t notified anyone or left any messages behind about where you would be tonight. Somehow the potential risk of danger just made this experience all the more exciting. He watches you as you puzzle out your thoughts, and just as soon as you return to the present and meet his gaze, it happens.

His kiss is firm, demanding, yet caressing. He pushes forward, as his tongue teases its way into your mouth, his hands begin to explore your body. You return the favor, and he shudders involuntarily as you run your fingertips over his chest. His hands are on your hips as you start pulling on his shirt. For a second you separate and take off your shirts. You press your newly bared skin together as he returns to the kiss. Soon he wanders from your lips, covering your face and then your neck in tiny kisses. Gradually they become more intense, increasing suction, becoming nibbles and licks. He moves down your body, sucking hard and then biting more firmly as he returns to your hips. Nuzzling, tasting, he explores the crests and hollows of your waist, hands frantically undressing the rest of you.

He breathes in your scent and begins exploring your pleasure centers with his mouth. You groan involuntarily as he begins to suck and lick, his fingers working their way around as well. At first you try to maintain some control of yourself but all too soon he has laid you bare and defenseless, melting as you knew you would under his administrations. It seems an eternity of bliss under his control, and with long low moans, growing to a sharp crescendo he brings you to one of the hardest climaxes of your life. You release a shuddering sigh as he pulls away.

Dimly you realize he has at some point taken off his jeans. You note that he only neglected to shave his face. With one hand stroking his member, he braces himself against the couch with the other, climbing up with you on the cushions. He draws closer looking for confirmation of consent from you. You accept his silent query without resistance and bend down to return the oral favor. He moans and his hips buck voluntarily, filling your mouth with his presence. 

He stares up at you in surrender, letting his body react to your ministrations as his eyes go in and out of focus. You work furiously in attempt to bring him to the same heights he took you. You enjoy the rise of his passion and desire, each moment finds him warmer, harder, and pulsing. His entire body becomes flushed as he moves still closer to climax. Then at the last possible second he pushes you away. He’s panting like a man who’s just won a triathalon. He pins you down, gently kissing you and shuddering as he regains his breath and composure. He slides off the couch and slips his arms under you. In one solid move he lifts you up into his arms and carries you off to his bed. 

On the way you tease him, he lets out the occassional twitch or shudder and chides you with a breathless chuckle. “Look out, I might drop you if you keep doing that.” Then he leans down and kisses your neck, leaving a sharp bite.

You grin up at him and then suddenly you hurtle through the air as he tosses you onto his bed. He snickers menacingly as you let out an involuntary yelp. He leaps onto the bed next to you and drags you close, forcing you down into the mattress. He rubs his body against yours, re-exploring your body as if to remember all the right places. He finds them admirably well. You do your best to attempt to try and give as well as take, but by now he’s made it pretty clear that he’s remaining in control here. You feel the head of his shaft pressing against your opening as his hand works across your intimate details, searching for the right landmarks. Burying his face in your neck he starts at first gently but then more roughly adding still more love bites. He growls slightly as he does so, enjoying for just a little longer the experience of pressing his body down against you.

Slowly he enters you, taking a moment to look in your eyes before he slides deeper, shoving harder to bury himself still further inside. His force is almost painful, but he’s without doubt a better lover than any you’ve taken. His pace is frantic, building with force and speed. Faster and faster he sinks himself into you, moaning more loudly with each thrust, every single one continuing stronger than before.

While he’s in a purely selfish place, engulfed in lust, the full force of his passion ignites every part of you, even as you begin to burn from the friction, the pleasure wracks your body, you start to lose track of where he ends and you begin, your combined cries of pleasure drowning into one powerful eager note. As your bodies begin to spasm, you aren’t sure who came first, just knowing that every part of your experience is red-lined around the feeling of his pulsing release and your shared convulsions. He groans as the shudders begin to subside, gasping for breath, you can feel his heart hammering against your chest as the two of you recover from the moment of such intense pleasure.

His gaze is soft as he watches your face, and slides to your side. He pulls out a pack of smokes, offering you one as he lights his own.

He carresses your neck with a look of concern. “I’m sorry, it looks like I left a few hickies behind.” He says, though it looks as if he’s secretly pleased to have left his mark upon you. Truthfully so are you.

“It’s okay." You smile at him knowingly and he returns it gently.

“It’s been too long.” He says. “I apologize if I was hasty.” He adds, looking for confirmation. 

You laugh, amused by his doubt. “Oh trust me, I think I’ll be satisfied for a week.”

He chuckles, and then fixes you with a serious look. “Tell me, how’s one so gorgeous as you not taken?” 

You blush. “Well, for one, Alaska isn’t the most densely populated place.” You say seriously, pretending for a second you’ve got a well researched explanation available. He mumbles something and nods. You notice his eyes are closed and his breathing is slowing considerably. “Aaand you’re not listening are you?” You laugh.

“Mmmhmmm” He manages, pulling up the covers.

“So much for pillow talk.”

“Mmeh..”

Amused you watch him fall asleep, enjoying the way his features relax. Awake, he’s intimidating, tall, confident, well muscled, but asleep like this, relaxed, he’s almost vulnerable. The worry lines and evidence of his stress become perceptible where otherwise masked by a guarded, macho persona. As you kiss him softly on the cheek, you’re moved as he flinches, wondering what horrors he saw of war that left him so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little experiment of mine. Like most of my stories it's the elaboration upon a dream I had, and the most effective way for me to get dreams out of my head is through writing. I did my best to write the intimate scenes as gender neutral as possible so that any reader can immerse themselves into the experience.
> 
> This isn't a serious work, and likely the only other MGS fic I might write is even crackier than this. This is my first upload because it's the simplest of my works that I feel ready to put in front of a public audience. Still it's been a few years since I wrote this, so please let me know if I have any spelling, grammar, continuity or coherency errors. It was originally uploaded to my furaffinity account.


End file.
